Sh. Star Wars
by Starbuck223
Summary: Mulder is having a private Star Wars marathon on his couch during a heat wave in DC. Scully shows up because her AC is broken...


Sh. Star Wars

Disclaimer...X Files isn't mine, yadda yadda yadda...I only use them in my stories because I love them. Star Wars is also not mine, though I never even hinted that it was. ;) 

The heat wave had hit the D.C. area hard. The temperatures were well into the hundreds and the weekend did not look like it would promise any relief. 

Mulder sat alone in his apartment. The air conditioning was on max and he occupied the couch, sprawled out on it, relaxing. On the TV screen C3PO and R2D2 moved across the sands of Tatooine. 

nbsp; nbsp; nbsp; nbsp; "I don't like you either," said the former to the little droid. 

Mulder grinned, though he knew the movie line for line, this was one of his favorite moments in the film. As he lay on the couch relaxing he heard a knock on the door. 

*Odd* He thought to himself. Afterall, who came to see "spooky" Mulder on a Saturday afternoon? To his complete surprise he saw Scully standing outside of the door. She was wearing a very skinny strapped shirt and a very short pair of shorts. He took in her shoulders and her legs before noticing the gallon of ice cream in her hands. More confusion. 

"Scully, what are you-?" 

She looked at him as if she were embarrassed. "I brought this as compensation...my AC is broken and I thought I was going to die if I stayed in my apartment for another minute. I called, but your ringer was off," she added, looking sheepish at coming unannounced. 

He smiled at her, lovingly. "Scully, you don't have to explain or worry. You are _always_ welcome here." 

She smiled back. She'd known he wouldn't care. He was Mulder after all. He always welcomed her with opened arms. "We should get this into the freezer, or some bowls," she added with a grin. 

"Bowls it is. I could use some ice cream," he said, beckoning her into the kitchen. "What kind did you bring?" 

"Triple chocolate." 

Ah, Scully, he mused to himself. Seh caught the amused grin on his face. "What?" 

"Nothing," he lied. She let is go and busied herself with doling out large portions of ice cream for the two of them. 

What're you watching?" She asked, hearing the tv. 

Mulder laughed. "Star Wars." She smirked at him. 

"So this is what Fox Mulder does with his Saturdays. The truth revealed!" She giggled. 

"Do you wanna watch? I wasn't that far along in it." 

"Sure. Even I was a Star Wars fan. True classics." Scully agreed. 

They took their ice cream to the living room and settled onto the couch. Mulder couldn't lie down again, but did that matter when Scully was there with him? She hadn't mentioned what she was doing for the night, but he had a feeling that neither one of them would bring it up and maybe she would just wind up staying right there. He was perfectly okay with that. 

When Episode IV was done, Mulder got up instinctivly and put in The Empire Strikes Back. Scully looked up at him. 

"Um, do you want to watch the next one?" Mulder had been planning on a Star Wars movie marathon and his private Saturday of sci-fi had been intruded on. However, Scully was as welcome an intrusion as any, and he'd do whatever she wanted to. 

"Why not?" She answered, sounding honestly interested. Maybe she really did love Star Wars. Mulder could only hope... "I remember going to see this with Bill and Melissa." Scully trailed off at the mention of her dead sister. It had been almost four years ago, but Mulder understood better than anyone that losing a sibling stayed with you forever. He decided to lighten the conversation. 

"Why can I *not* see Bill going to see Star Wars?" He asked. 

Scully giggled. "Because Star Wars is part of your territory and you think that Bill hates everything that you hold dear." 

Mulder opened his mouth and shut it again. He'd been about to say, "Thats not true because we both love you..." 

"Well, I don't think he dislikes you that much," Scully said. She caught Mulders raised eyebrows. "A little..." She added, as the opening credits appeared. "Why do you think the two of you don't get along?" 

My unconditional love for his little sister...Mulder thought. He would have hated anyone who tried to take away Sam. On the other hand, he'd also want her to be happy. Mulder didn't have an answer, so he put his index finger to his lips and said, "Shhh. Star Wars." 

Scully threw a pillow at him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ 

Scully sat on the couch being very content. She and Mulder had never spent much time together on this kind of a personal level. She was enjoying the movies and was full of chocolate ice cream...and then there was Mulder's playful mood, which she always secretly enjoyed. The hours passed and at nine, as Mulder put in Return of the Jedi, she wondered about when she was going home...*if* she was leaving... 

Scully felt cool from the air conditioning and comfortable on Mulder's couch. She thought to herself about how much she wouldn't mind curling up there with Mulder's arms around her. 

When Mulder came back to the couch, he sat closer to her than he had been. She shifted a little so that her shoulder was pressing into his side. He smiled at her, welcoming the closeness. 

Scully relaxed and after awhile felt her eyelids drooping. She tried to lean straight back, but it was uncomfortable, and she kept moving around trying to get a better position. Mulder looked at her, and she realized that he was silently inviting her to use his shoulder. She gently leaned against him more. As she drifted off into pleasant sleep, she saw Leia freeing Han Solo from the carbonite. 

"Who's there?" Asked the blinded pilot. 

Leia pulled off her mask that had hidden her voice and proclaimed, "Someone who loves you!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ 

Mulder felt Scully shifting around beside him. He looked at her as she awoke from her nap. She'd slept through almost the entire movie, and it was a little after midnight. 

Scully felt herself waking up from what had felt like a deep sleep. She looked at her surroundings confused. "Wh-?" She noticed Mulder was next to her...very close to her in fact, and he was staring at her. "Mulder?" 

He smiled at her. "Have a nice sleep?" 

She almost pulled away from him, but then thought better of it and just tilted her head up so he could see her. She smiled. "Mmhm." She was drowsy still. She vaguely remembered something. Star Wars...A Dream... 

"I had a weird dream. Something about Star Wars. You see what you've done to me?" Mulder smiled at her. "I was Leia," she remembered. 

Mulder became truly amused at this. "You have a thing for Harrison Ford that I don't know about?" 

Scully was confused, but her quick mind made the connection. "No." She brightened, looking up at him. "Actually, _you_ were Han Solo." She relished in the look on his face. 

"You know Han and Leia are widely referred to as the best couple in the universe," Mulder said playfully, not missing a beat. 

"Mmhm," Scully said, deciding to go a little further with this. "We'd be better." 

This completely shocked him. "Scully-" he began, looking down at the red-head who'd pushed closer into him. 

"I love you." She breathed softly. 

Mulder was not to thrown by that...He knew he felt the same way. "I love you too." He put his arms around her, hugging her even closer to him. 

Scully shut her eyes, and before she fell asleep again, whispered, "I know." 

The End!

Hope you liked it! This is one of my favorites! (oh yeah...out of all three that I've written! haha.) 


End file.
